Just like you
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: After Macavity's failure to kidnap Old D he seeks revenge on the tom that foiled his plans. What tortures does the napoleon of crime have in store for this magician?
1. Prologe

The small tuxedo tom was hoisted above the group of jellicles as they sang and cheered for him, he did not like the unstable ground that the hands made, but he had to admit the praise and attention was nice. Everyone was filled with joy as they danced around Mistoffelees, taking the time to hug and welcome the Old Deuteronomy back

Mistoffelees was finally put down, receiving hugs from his friends and family. A snow white queen jumped into his arms warping her arms securely around her brother. "You're a hero Qua- I mean, Mistoffelees" She said with a small snort. Mistoffelees spun her around, so flattered by his family; this had to be the best ball yet.

"Old Deuteronomy would like to say a few words!" Munkustrap yelled above the crowd, it took a few seconds for the news to make it through the crowd. Mistoffelees was standing tall in the middle of the group, chest puffed in confidence.

"Today we had the honor and witness the greatest magician of our day" Old D proclaimed, Victoria smiled over to her brother nudging him lightly. "We should all offer our gratitude to this young hero, I am forever in your debt" He said, bowing in honor of his young hero.

The celebration lasted through the night and even into the early morning. When the sun began to rise over the horizon the lasting groups of toms and queens began to diminish as they all returned to their homes, eagerly awaiting the cozy bed, and fretting the hang over tomorrow would bring.

Deep in the shadows, hiding from the eyes of the wondering cats was the napoleon of crime himself, watching with loathing eyes at the cheerful inhabitants. He had watched throughout the night as the cats celebrated their triumph, and his failure.

He smiled wickedly as the tuxedo finally left the party, hanging off his sister's shoulder as he walked with little balance back to the den the two shared.

Authors note

I am warning you now; I am going to have to change to rating of this fiction within the second chapter. It is not a fluffy or a cute story. It will have very dark themes and graphic tortures. I do not want to give up too much, but you have been warned.

If you like the fic please leave a comment/review. It is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

His dreams were empty and dark; as he began to wake he could hear distant murmurs, and the cracking of sparks in a fire with a small humming sound. The last thing Mistoffelees could remember was the red tom's wicked smile, a sharp prick to his neck, hands grabbing at his body, then darkness. Mistoffelees eyes fluttered open slowly; he wanted desperately to wipe the sleep from his still tired droopy eyes but shackles kept his hands firmly over his head. After realizing he was unable to move his legs the adrenalin and panic woke him up quickly, he was on guard and paranoid with wide, frightened eyes.

His forehead was strapped tightly to the table, making it difficult to look around the room he could only see the damp, molding concrete ceiling. The crackling furnace provided light in the otherwise pitch room. A bloody metallic taste caused his mouth to water as a rusty metal ball pride his mouth open uncomfortably, cutting at the sides of his lips. He tried screaming, but the only sound he could manage was a breathy moan.

The noise Mistoffelees was able to muster worked in attracting outside attention; he was beginning to wish he had kept quiet. Large metal doors slide open. The door must have been heavy based on the loud slamming behind the figure that walked slowly into the room.

Mistoffelees found it increasingly harder to breath as the tall shadow stood over his body, brushing the side of his face, sliding his hands over the straps keeping him still and quiet. "It is about time you woke up" the large figure said in a deep voice.

Mistoffelees had never seen the ginger tom in person; He didn't even get a good look when he attacked the jellicles. But he was sure this had to be him, this tom fit the horrifying description the queens had sung about.

Metal clinked loudly where the tom was standing, he was fiddling with large metal spears and rods that stood by the roaring metal furnace, small surgeon utensils lay on a small metal tray, most likely laced with rust. Mistoffelees considered why he was there, not that Macavity needed an excuse, but he could not help but wonder why Munkustrap was not targeted, not that he would wish this torment on his friend.

Macavity picked up a large spear, running his fingers up to the sharp tip, pricking his finger at the end. He turned around to the tuxedo tom, Placing the spear above Mistoffelees head, between his eyes, Mistoffelees stared in panic, he was afraid of the pain that was surely to come. Macavity let the spear slide down his hands gracefully, allowing it to make contact with the skin between Mistoffelees eyes, adding small amounts of pressure as he watched blood seep from the small tom's forehead.

Mistoffelees began to whimper, expecting a sudden stab of pressure that would crack his skull painfully killing him. Perhaps that would be the best way to go, Mistoffelees thought, there was more painful ways for him to die. Just as he closed his eyes to accept his fate Macavity lifted the spear from his head. Mistoffelees breathing picked up, his body trembled in fear and anxiety, and he couldn't stand not knowing.

As Macavity turned away Mistoffelees began to struggle, hoping to loosen himself from the heavy chains. The moving caused the metal to cut into his skin, scraping chunks of flesh off his wrists and legs.

"Stop wasting your energy" Macavity said without looking back at the struggling tom, Mistoffelees continued to tug and pull, not ready to give up. Macavity turned around and laughed "I admire your determination, let me help you" Macavity said as he walked around the table Mistoffelees was strapped to, unlocking the leg chains that held his lower body securely in place.

Mistoffelees kicked his leg up the second his legs were unbound, kicking Macavity in the face, causing him to stumble back with a smile on his face. "Is that the thanks I get for helping you?" Mistoffelees ignored him, fighting harder now the free the rest of his body from the chains.

"Do you really think I would be foolish enough to give you any chance to escape?" Macavity snickered under his breath as Mistoffelees listened; any hope of escaping had been crushed by his cruel words.

Mistoffelees felt Macavity's hands running down his legs. Mistoffelees prepared himself for the next torture that Macavity had planned; perhaps his leg would be broken, or scared from the vicious claws.

Mistoffelees wished he could move his neck some to get a view of what the ginger tom was about to do. The small tom exhaled lightly as Macavity's cold claws dug into his fur glazing the skin on his stomach.

Unexpectedly Mistoffelees felt a slight push of pressure at his entrance, before he could properly assert the situation Macavity had shoved a large, cold object into his rear, causing him to gasp out, he tried to scream only to have his cries muffled by the metal ball that scraped his teeth uncomfortably.

Macavity shushed the unsettled tom as he thrashed his small body, pulling as far from the foreign object as possible, no matter how far he pulled away Macavity would push in further. Mistoffelees kicked his feet furiously trying to get Macavity away from him as his eyes began to water from the pain and embarrassment.

"The more you fight it, the more it will hurt you" Macavity said with no change in emotion. Mistoffelees responded with a sob as he wondered what interment Macavity had decided to impale on his unfortunate victim. It felt very large as it forced his way in, leaving scrapes from the rough dents that decorated the large pole.

Mistoffelees body trembled as he tried relaxing his body, stooping the muscles from clamping on the metal stick, tears rolled down his cheek as he submissively let himself be used for such a twisted act. He closed his eyes tightly hoping for the disgraceful act to be over with, groaning in disapproval as it continued.

Mistoffelees was reveled when Macavity finally decided to remove the object, no matter how slow and tormenting it was. Mistoffelees bottom was sore, and as much as he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that the ordeal was over, he knew he was still in the same spot he was before, completely tied down, subject to Macavity's mercy.

"Hmmmm, your bleeding" Macavity commented, Mistoffelees was unable to check for himself, but he could feel the small streams of blood rolling over his fur onto the table, he knew the ginger tom was not lying. "So sorry you had to endure that" Macavity mocked, poking fun at the already humiliated tom. "I heard preparation was important before engaging in sexual acts" Macavity climbed onto the table leaning down to whisper in Mistoffelees ears as he lifted the toms black legs over his shoulders, placing himself at the tom's widened entrance. "I am going to make you feel fantastic" Macavity promised as he forced his way in with little effort.

Besides irritating Mistoffelees olds wounds Macavity inflicted no new pains himself, his entrance was plenty stretched to accommodate the larger toms member, all he had to endured was the sickening feeling of providing pleasure to this dastardly tom. Mistoffelees breath hitched as he cried pitifully to himself as the tom above began to thrust without hesitation, forcing pools of blood to push out from the flooded entry way.

Macavity's hips fell into a cruel and painful rhythm, sliding out then back in Mistoffelees was ashamed to admit that besides the ripping muscles and bruised flesh he could not help but feel stabs of pleasure as Macavity hit his hot spot. His own member stood shamefully, his body began to betray himself as it succumbed to the tom thrusting above him.

Mistoffelees hated himself, he was disgusting and weak, and how dare he enjoy even an ounce of this. Macavity's large member never failed to hit his sweet spot that caused him to tremble and break a little more every time. Mistoffelees breathed out loudly as he attempted to suppress another moan, he could feel the pressure growing inside him, aching for release.

Macavity had noticed the small moans coming from the tux; it was his intention to break the little bastard to begin with. His wicked smile widened as he began to rub Mistoffelees nipples, a sensitive area that sent shivers down his spine and aided in releasing Mistoffelees orgasm with a muffled moan of defeat.

Macavity allowed himself to release into the small tom, keeping himself shoved in the body for a few moments before pulling out. Mistoffelees felt the sticky warm liquid filling his lower half, to the rim, some dripping out as he tried adjusting his position.

"We are _almost_ done here" Macavity said with a sly mischievous grin, he walked over to the raging furnace placing a large metal rod in the opening as he waited patiently, staring at the tired, confused tom that laid still on the surgical table. Macavity was delighted to hear the small sobs and heavy breathing as he waited for the metal to heat, hearing it made him feel as if the night was a success.

He removed the metal rod from the furnace, putting the glowing yellow end dangerously close to his face, he turned and smiled at the tux "And you thought the other side hurt" He said in reference to the irons handle that was laced in a dry blood.

Macavity brought the iron to Mistoffelees face, holding it there as the tom began to sweat from the radiating heat. "You will always remember this" Macavity snickered before pressing the large label over Mistoffelees eye and cheek. Mistoffelees attempted to flinch away from the searing pain but it was no use, his head was too tightly bound. He screamed as loud as he could past the mouth cover, voicing his agony as the skin on his right cheek began to melt, He closed his eyes tightly wishing for it all to end. It did not take long for the skin to start to burn and crust in a layer of black and brown. When the iron was finally removed Mistoffelees felt numb, his nerves were dead, and he was unable to move his right eye and feared he would suffer from permanent blindness in it.

Macavity placed the iron carefully onto a table nearby before leaning in to examine his work. His symbol was clear and obvious on Mistoffelees face even with the blood, puss, and excess skin that had melted around it. Macavity would deal with cleaning up the permanent scar once it had healed for a few good hours.

The ginger tom removed the ball from Mistoffelees mouth, expecting more painful cries and screams for help, but heard nothing. Blood was crusted at the side of his gaped lips, breathing slowly from his mouth. The tom was to out of it to realize where he was, he was close to unconscious with only a fraction of awareness. Macavity moved the strap keeping his head in place, watching as it fell to its left side lazily, revealing only Mistoffelees ugly deformed side.

Macavity smiled as he ran a finger down the tom's neck, Mistoffelees torment was far from over. "I have so many plans for you" Macavity whispered before kissing the small tom to sleep, knowing somewhere in his consciousness Mistoffelees knew.

Macavity unlocked the chains around Mistoffelees wrists before he walked slowly out of the room, leaving the room without light, beside the small cracks the leaked onto the walls from the roaring fire. Macavity slide the door shut behind him, locking it securely with loud bangs and rattles. Leaving Mistoffelees to fend for him against whatever decided to roam the cold cellar that night.


End file.
